


【贤旭】1/2 Night

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo





	【贤旭】1/2 Night

一切源于闷热夏天一场突然的大雨。

金厉旭在机场已经滞留了三个小时，眼睁睁看着乌云密布的天没了最后一点日光，雨还是没有一点要停的迹象。机场不算大的免税店早就被金厉旭逛了个遍，又百无聊赖地坐在登机口玩了半天手机，看向航站楼窗外仍是无止境的瓢泼大雨。

也不知道什么时候才能起飞。金厉旭收回视线，却才一眼看到了坐在对面的男人。

外套的休闲西装被随意地放在一边的椅子上，里面的衬衫倒是更衬他身材。那人在打电话，明明在机场滞留了很久，声音里倒是没有一点不耐烦的样子，语气温柔地在安慰电话那头的人：“雨停了应该就能起飞了……因为雨实在太大了。不知道要等多久，反正你不用接我，该休息就休息。”

他在和谁说话，恋人吗？还没等金厉旭揣测几分，那人目光转了一下，偏偏刚好对上了金厉旭的眼睛。他笑了一下，金厉旭赶紧转开视线，又低头看自己手机，无所事事地乱划过屏幕，无缘无故生出了点在偷窥的心虚感。

不过也因此看清了脸，长得倒是很好看。

金厉旭发呆的功夫，一位空乘急匆匆地从他身边走过去，调试着登机口服务台的麦克风，紧接着温柔的声音在头上响起。暴雨今夜怕是不会停，航空公司给大家安排了机场的酒店来度过今晚，最早也要明天早上才能起飞，空乘请大家来自己这里排队，然后再一起去安排的房间。

在登机口等了许久的人群立刻蜂拥而上。金厉旭懒得去挤，等其他人差不多站好了才缓缓起身，慢吞吞地走到队伍末尾。他戴着耳机，低头回复家人的消息，没听清前面的人说了什么，只感受到队伍突然有一阵骚动，金厉旭一个没站稳，直接撞到了身后的人的怀里。

“你没事吧？”那人伸手扶住了金厉旭的肩膀。

听到这声音金厉旭愣了一下，回头才发现自己身后的就是刚刚坐在自己对面的男人。他胡乱说了抱歉，站直了又扶好了行李箱，仿佛还能感受到那人的手掌握着自己肩膀的温度。

过了一会儿金厉旭终于弄清楚了人群骚动的原因。酒店没那么多的空房，单人间更是没多少，迫于无奈只能给同性乘客安排双人房将就一晚。金厉旭排在队伍末尾，到了他的时候连两张单人床的双人间都被人选完了，空乘带着歉意和他说您只能住大床房的时候金厉旭才真情实感地痛恨起自己的懒惰，就该早一些来排队的。

“和谁？”

“后面这位乘客是一个人吗？是的话，不知道两位能不能住一间呢？”

和他？那当然不行。

金厉旭刚想摇头拒绝，那人的声音从头顶响起来。

“是一个人。我没问题。”

那人一边说，一边伸手越过金厉旭，接过了空乘手里的房卡。

倒让金厉旭没机会说出拒绝的话来。

去房间的路上他们才向对方自我介绍。那人叫曺圭贤，因为有了个短假期而来这里玩，总共只是一个周末的旅程，没想到归程会遇到无止境的暴雨。

曺圭贤声音很好听，言语间开个玩笑也很有分寸，进了房间还跑出来帮金厉旭拿他第二个行李箱，无意中握上金厉旭拉杆箱上的手背。已经很晚，第二天不知道什么时候起飞，怕也是要起个大早，曺圭贤放好了行李箱，很礼貌地让金厉旭先去洗澡，等金厉旭出来才进了浴室。

曺圭贤进浴室时穿着浴袍，脱下来的随身衣物就叠好了放在摊开的行李箱上。金厉旭吹好头发，刚进了自己这一边的被窝，一低头就看到曺圭贤的衣服，和旁边干净整齐的换洗内衣，不免又红了脸。

听着一墙之隔浴室的水声，金厉旭把头埋到膝盖里，开始认真地发愁，今晚该怎么办啊。

好在虽然是一张床，酒店好歹是贴心地准备了两床棉被，才不至于那么尴尬。曺圭贤倒是大大咧咧不在意的样子，胡乱吹了吹头发就躺了上来，金厉旭仿佛还能感受到他身上湿漉漉的水气。他们订好了闹钟又互道了晚安，金厉旭摁灭了床头灯。曺圭贤平躺着，几乎要占据到金厉旭这半边床上来，金厉旭只能抱紧了棉被，背对着曺圭贤蜷缩在床边，听着身后的人均匀的呼吸，却怎么也睡不着。

机场对视的那一眼就已经让金厉旭心猿意马，现在对象就睡在自己旁边，让他怎么能安然入睡。稍稍动一下腿，金厉旭就能感受到自己下半身勃起的欲望，明目张胆地昭告着自己对身后陌生人那点肮脏见不得人的心思。

他硬得发疼。

倒让金厉旭痛恨起自己太久没有纾解，才会这么轻易地被挑起来，更别提他们刚刚洗过澡，就这么躺在一张床上，金厉旭翻个身都能碰到曺圭贤露在被子外面的胳膊和肩膀。

他闭上眼睛，强迫自己忽视身下的不适，皱着眉头强迫自己睡着。可房间也太安静了，闭上眼睛就只能听到曺圭贤呼吸的声音，配着窗外绵绵细雨，就在金厉旭的耳边，反而让金厉旭的欲望变本加厉，束缚在内裤里，勒得金厉旭难受，实在是没法就这么忽视过去。

他睁开眼睛，有些破罐破摔地小声开口：“圭贤？”

身后的人没有一点反应。

看起来是真的睡着了。金厉旭把胳膊缩回被子里，尽量不发出声音，手贴着被子，一点一点往身下挪过去。布料摩擦的声音并不算大，依旧让金厉旭胆颤心惊，生怕吵醒了身边的人。

他把手伸进内裤里，小心翼翼地调整了一下位置让自己不要那么难受。可这无异于隔靴搔痒，一点都没好起来，反而让自己的欲望更加难以忽视，打败了最后一点睡意。

看起来不射出来，指望它自己消下去是不可能的。

金厉旭叹了口气，想着还是去洗手间释放一下。他小心翼翼地坐起来，伸脚在黑暗里摸索着地上不知被他踢到哪里去的拖鞋。

等他意识到身后没了曺圭贤呼吸声的时候已经太迟了。

他两分钟前还伸在自己身下的手被不知从哪儿冒出来的另一只大手握住，曺圭贤的声音在黑暗里响起来，声音不大，却足够让金厉旭胆颤心惊：

“要我帮你吗？”

金厉旭坐在床边，伸下去的脚依然没找到拖鞋，脚趾蜷缩着踩在地上，人也紧紧地抓着床单，一句话都说不出来。

曺圭贤跪坐在他身后，从后面怀绕着他，头靠在金厉旭肩膀上，头发擦过金厉旭的脖颈还有些痒，金厉旭还能闻到对方身上干净的沐浴露味，明明和自己用的是一样的，却让金厉旭更加软了身子。

但他现在顾不上这个了。

曺圭贤的手掌大而干燥，此刻正握着金厉旭的性器，稍微动了动。

他们没来得及开灯，在黑暗里所有的感官都被无数倍放大，曺圭贤的手掌几乎是立刻被一小股清液打湿。身后传来的轻笑声更让金厉旭无地自容，可他很快失去了矜持的能力。曺圭贤收拢了些手掌，加大了动作，套弄起金厉旭的茎身。

金厉旭连内裤都没来得及脱，只露出来性器，被曺圭贤握在手里，浴袍也散在身上。他没了力气，靠在曺圭贤怀里，汗津津的肩膀擦过曺圭贤的下巴，胡乱想着，是不是没开空调，不然为什么会这么热。

仿佛曺圭贤洗澡时金厉旭那些旖旎又不切实际的幻想都成了真。金厉旭的欲望持续太久，又太长时间没纾解过，他没能在曺圭贤的技巧下坚持多久。他注意力都在身下，谁知曺圭贤一边收紧了些手掌，一边突然地向金厉旭靠过来，他的呼吸打在金厉旭锁骨上方，然后吻上金厉旭的脖颈，同时大拇指狠狠地擦过金厉旭露出的阴茎头部——

金厉旭发出一声惊呼，然后全数射在了曺圭贤手上。

大概是忍了太久，他一小股一小股地射出来，在黑暗里还能听到曺圭贤手指间淫靡的水声。

金厉旭更加无地自容。曺圭贤的手还伸在他身下，他连拉起内裤的机会都没有。曺圭贤倒是一点不在意的样子，慢吞吞用另一只干净的手摁亮了床头灯，金厉旭甚至没来得及阻止。

自己就这么暴露在灯光下。衣冠不整喘着粗气，靠在今晚刚认识的男人怀里，脖子还能感受到曺圭贤刚亲吻过的温度。下半身刚刚发泄过，打湿了刚换的内裤。还好没弄到酒店的床上，金厉旭分神想着。

“还有干净的内裤换吗？”曺圭贤的声音把自己叫回了现实。

“有的。”金厉旭几乎不敢看曺圭贤的脸。他拽回了散开的浴袍，腿还有些软，但也强撑着站起来，腿擦过了曺圭贤的手他也顾不上管。

“谢谢你了，我去稍微洗一下，你先睡吧。”话说出口金厉旭都觉得蠢，可今晚在曺圭贤面前已经丢人太多，金厉旭已经不计较这一点半点，终于踩上了拖鞋就想往洗手间走。

他被曺圭贤拉住了。

“这就想走了吗？”曺圭贤捧上他的脸强迫他看着自己，手上甚至还沾着自己刚射上去的精液，蹭在自己脸上一股腥臊的味道。金厉旭终于看清了曺圭贤的表情，带着一点得意和恶作剧得逞一般的狡黠：

“不礼尚往来地帮帮我吗？”

金厉旭听到这话还没反应过来曺圭贤要他做什么，本能地移开目光，看向曺圭贤身下。

然后他怔在了床边。

曺圭贤身上的浴袍刚才也散开了，这时候金厉旭的目光能把他的身体一览无余。他身材很好，也很白，身上因为刚才的事出了些汗，起伏的胸膛更衬得曺圭贤身体有些泛红，但此刻都不是重点。他在床上跪坐着，内裤还没脱，下身在浴袍的阴影里看得不清楚，可金厉旭仍然能看到被布料包着的鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，安静地蛰伏着。

“你什么时候也……?”

曺圭贤没回答，而是胳膊伸下去抓住金厉旭的手。金厉旭没来得及躲闪，被曺圭贤握紧了手腕，强行带到对方身下。被迫覆上了对方的下身，金厉旭才更能体会到对方现在有多兴奋，前端流出的液体甚至打湿了一小块内裤的布料，此刻就被金厉旭握在手里，强迫他体会着这份坚硬和热度。

“刚才你叫我名字的时候。”曺圭贤突然说。

“什么……？”

“我说，你刚才躺在我身边叫我名字的时候。”曺圭贤没松开金厉旭的手，反而是人凑过来，靠在他耳边轻轻地说：“我就硬了。”

“可你并没答应我……你装睡？”

“不装睡怎么能抓到你呢。一只不听话的小狐狸，正想趁着我睡着做坏事呢。”曺圭贤说着轻轻咬了一下金厉旭的耳垂，满意地感受到身前的人身上的颤抖，甚至对方覆在自己下身的手都收紧了几分：“那你呢，你是什么时候就对我有反应了呢？”

金厉旭咬着嘴唇，并没回答曺圭贤恶趣味的调戏。

而曺圭贤并没有因此准备放过他。

“是刚才我躺在你身边的时候？还是我在洗澡的时候？”曺圭贤轻轻笑了一下：“在机场我和姐姐打电话的时候我看到你偷看我了。是不是那时候，你就在幻想现在这一幕呢？”

被迫沉浸在情欲里的金厉旭大脑有了几秒短暂的出神，他敏锐地抓到了曺圭贤话里的重点。

不用来接我了，要好好休息……曺圭贤在机场，那样温柔的交谈对象，是他的姐姐。

不是什么恋人。

他稍微推了推曺圭贤。

曺圭贤有些惊讶，还以为是自己的逗弄太过火了，虽然有些心有不甘，但还是乖乖地坐直了身子，也松开了握着金厉旭手腕的手。出乎他意料地，金厉旭的手并没有收回去，而是把另一只手也伸下去，直接伸进了内裤里，肉贴肉地握住了曺圭贤的阴茎。

曺圭贤从喉咙里挤出来一声闷哼。

“礼尚往来算什么。”金厉旭一边轻轻地套弄着曺圭贤，一边挤出来一丝微笑：“要做吗？到你射为止。”

所以事情到底是怎么变成现在这样的。

金厉旭平躺在床上，被曺圭贤压着细细密密地吻他。曺圭贤的吻技也很好，一寸一寸摩挲过他嘴唇的形状，又轻轻收拢牙齿咬了一下金厉旭的下唇。光是这样的吻就让金厉旭软了身子毫无招架之力，更别提曺圭贤的手指，占了润滑剂，正在金厉旭的后穴帮他扩张。曺圭贤的只探进去了食指，动作很温柔说不上痛，却还是不容忽视地占据着金厉旭所有的感官。他有些难耐地缩了缩腿，立刻感受到曺圭贤勃起着的下体，火热地顶在自己腿上。

——这酒店怎么连润滑剂都给人备着。

——曺圭贤为什么这么，经验丰富的样子。

——最重要的是，自己到底是被什么迷了心窍，鬼使神差地真的和他滚上了床。

没等他走神太久，曺圭贤不知道什么时候伸进去第二根手指，依旧小心翼翼地在他身后探着，动作间甚至有色情而粘腻的水声传到金厉旭耳朵里。曺圭贤很有耐心，金厉旭也明白硬了太久不会好受，顶在自己腿上的对方的阴茎也昭示着曺圭贤有多兴奋。可他仍然是不紧不慢的，等两根手指畅通无阻了才又探进去第三根。

金厉旭想调侃几句，可刚开口，伸在自己后穴的那支手指稍微弯了弯，直接撞上了他最敏感的那个点。他没说出的话就改了个调，发出一声高亢的呻吟来。

然后他听到了曺圭贤的轻笑声。

“是这里吗？”曺圭贤试探着重新用手指顶上刚刚发现的宝藏，有些不满地听着身下的人压抑着声音，只发出细碎的闷哼：“别忍着，我喜欢听你叫出来，有没有人说过你声音很好听？”

当然有人说过。金厉旭从小就被夸，声音又高又细，像珍珠一样清亮。可你又为什么这么问呢，金厉旭抓着曺圭贤的胳膊，听着对方在自己耳边低声地说着调戏或关心的情话，有些狠狠地想着，你自己声音明明也很好听。

光是贴着自己再说几句话，金厉旭就又硬了。

等到曺圭贤终于抽出了手指，换上了自己忍耐许久的阴茎，金厉旭才是真的说不出话了。

曺圭贤的扩张做得并非不到位，可他实在是太大了——金厉旭努力几乎能感受到对方是怎样一寸一寸地挤开自己后穴的褶皱，火热地探进自己身体里。

还是疼。你还不如直接全都进来，让我在一瞬间疼个痛快，而不是像现在这样，像是慢动作一样把所有的疼全都放大成无数倍，火辣辣地燃烧着自己的身体。金厉旭痛得握紧了曺圭贤的胳膊，闭着眼睛抵上曺圭贤的肩膀。

而此时曺圭贤才刚刚伸进去一个头部。

他停了动作，伸手抚着金厉旭的肩，又轻轻拍拍他的背：“你放松些，别紧张，很快就会好，痛的话就抓着我，或者咬我也可以，别忍着。实在不行，就不做了。”

金厉旭睁开眼，看着覆在自己身上的曺圭贤。

对方明明也忍得很辛苦。已经硬了这么久得不到宣泄，却还体贴又温柔地帮自己扩张，现在已经是箭在弦上也还是勉强着停下来，来关心自己到底疼不疼。你是不是也很疼，还说什么不做了——

金厉旭松开了握着的曺圭贤胳膊的手。

他的手也还是颤抖着，却还是撑着抬起来，抹掉对方额头细密的汗珠。

“你直接进来。”

“可是你会疼。”

“你说什么废话。”要不是没了力气，金厉旭简直想伸手打他：“你直接进来啊。”

曺圭贤有些失控地俯下身，用力吻住了金厉旭的嘴唇，同时下身用力一顶，终于全根冲撞进了金厉旭的身体。

太疼了。

金厉旭想尖叫，可是自己的嘴唇也被曺圭贤堵着，只能发出些压抑着的呻吟。而曺圭贤也不动了，只是温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇，挑逗着对方的舌尖，等着对方适应自己的尺寸。

过了十几秒曺圭贤才放开他。看着金厉旭的样子，曺圭贤几乎要笑出声。他又低下头，轻轻吻掉金厉旭眼角的眼泪。

“好些了吗？”

可是曺圭贤太温柔了，金厉旭抱他更紧了些，反而更有些想哭。

“我没事了。”金厉旭闭上眼睛，避开了曺圭贤的视线：“你动吧。”

这场性事才仿佛刚刚开始。

窗外的暴雨好像稍小了些，大概再过不久他们的航班就能重新定下起飞时间了——也可能只是金厉旭听不到窗外的声音而已。他闭着眼睛，被迫接受着曺圭贤一下又一下的顶撞。他耳边只有曺圭贤的闷哼，还有身下羞耻的水声，以及曺圭贤是怎样撞上他的皮肉，逼得他发出一声又一声高亢的呻吟。

金厉旭平时说不上清心寡欲，但已经很久，很久没有允许自己投入到这样一场激烈又温柔的性事里，对象还是一个刚认识没几个小时的人。

可曺圭贤的技术也太好了。

无论刚才用手帮他抚慰，还是接吻，还是到现在和他缠缠绵绵地做爱。两个人的身体契合得像是交往多年的情侣，曺圭贤几乎是立刻就找到了刚才手指探索到的，金厉旭的敏感点。

金厉旭才真的溃不成军。他承受着曺圭贤自下而上的顶撞，头几乎要撞到床头柜上，被曺圭贤拿了枕头垫着。刚进来时那点疼痛早就没了，取而代之的是千百倍的快感，从他们交合的地方炸裂开来，吞噬了金厉旭的每一寸皮肤，让金厉旭淹没在这片快感的海洋里，无法说话，也不能呼吸。

他挣扎着想在溺水前逃离，想抓住能重新给他生命的氧气。金厉旭撑着胳膊，稍微抬了抬身体，想稍微逃离一些沉溺的源头。这点意图很快被曺圭贤发现，他摁住金厉旭的小腹，重新把自己牢牢锁进了金厉旭身体里。

“现在才想跑是不是有些迟了？”

那个温柔的曺圭贤已经不见了，不过金厉旭从来没认识过真正的曺圭贤，或许这才是他的真面目呢，刚才温柔的假象都不过为了把金厉旭吞吃入腹罢了——他被曺圭贤撞出可怜的泪水，撞出断断续续的呻吟，都只会让曺圭贤更兴奋而已。

金厉旭已经射过一次的性器又硬了，他想抚慰一下，刚伸下去的手立刻被曺圭贤抓着摁回了床上。性器得不到宣泄，可怜巴巴地打在金厉旭的小腹上，吐出的清液打湿了一小片皮肤。

“放手。”金厉旭声音里带着重重的哭腔：“让我射。”

“说好的礼尚往来呢。”曺圭贤驾轻就熟地：“还没帮我射出来，你怎么就要射第二次了。”

被自己说过的话要挟，金厉旭没了反驳的余地。他的手被束缚着，只能握紧了曺圭贤的手，十指紧扣地牢牢握着，然后努力又缩紧了些后穴，希望曺圭贤早些射出来。

曺圭贤忍了整整一夜，此刻也到了高潮的边缘。他攥紧了金厉旭的手，最后几下顶弄得一下比一下用力，同时俯下身子，用和身下激烈动作完全不同的温柔吻掉金厉旭的眼泪，然后贴着他的耳朵，小声说：“怎么哭成这样了，哥。”

最后这声“哥”完完全全地戳到了金厉旭的性癖。再加上曺圭贤下身的动作，金厉旭就这么尖叫着，性器在没有任何人抚慰的情况下，就这么射了出来。

他的后穴也因此紧紧地收缩着，密不可分地包裹着曺圭贤的性器，几乎要贴上每一根充血的青筋。在这样的刺激下曺圭贤也再忍不住，重重地全根顶了进去，然后隔着一层套子，终于是宣泄了出来。

金厉旭彻底没了力气，被曺圭贤抱着走近浴室的时候也顾不上想这姿势是不是太羞耻——反正更羞耻的事也做过了。曺圭贤调整好花洒水流的温度，帮金厉旭温柔地冲掉小腹和下身的液体，又帮他裹好了浴巾抱到床上，自己才进去冲澡。

雨已经停了。

最后还是折腾着一夜没睡，好在天气终于转晴，所有延误的航班都终于能陆续起飞。雨后的太阳反而刺眼得很，金厉旭拉下遮光板，盖上毯子打起了盹。飞机又在机场耽误了会儿才终于要起飞，安全检查的时候金厉旭还在犯困，只感受到身边坐着的人帮自己抬起了遮光板，收手的时候胳膊不小心撞到了自己的身体。

“曺圭贤你能不能小心点。”金厉旭不耐烦地摘下眼罩：“没看到我在睡吗？”

曺圭贤惊讶地挑了挑眉：“你怎么知道是我？”

金厉旭没理他。

“厉旭这么希望是我坐在你身边吗？”曺圭贤锲而不舍地调侃着：“已经离不开我了吗？”

金厉旭这才睁开眼，皱着眉头看曺圭贤。

“你为什么要叫我哥？”

“啊？”曺圭贤一时没反应过来金厉旭这没头没脑的问题：“虽然是同龄人但你比我大几个月嘛，就随口……”

像是意识到了什么，曺圭贤突然闭了嘴，脸色一瞬间白了下来。

金厉旭长了张看不出年龄的娃娃脸，再加上身高不算高，总是被人认成再年轻几岁的人，也因此金厉旭反而更喜欢比自己小的人，喜欢被弟弟们尊敬或顽皮地叫着。可对于陌生人而言，对着这张脸，就算是在床上随口助兴的荤话，“哥”这个字也明显不在候选范围内。

哪里是什么机缘巧合住到了一间。金厉旭恨得牙都痒痒：“我可没和你提过我年龄。曺圭贤，玩我很开心吗？”

“不是的。金厉旭我可以解释。”

金厉旭抱着手臂，冷冷地看着曺圭贤。

曺圭贤伸手想碰碰金厉旭，看到对方的脸色，又挫败地收回来：“我只是来的时候和你同一班飞机，那时候我就坐在你后面。你或许记得吗，你那时候护照落下了，是我发现的。不过那时候我们中间隔了几个人，是别人递给了你。”

好像是有这么一回事。金厉旭嗯了一声，示意曺圭贤继续说。

“我那时候只是觉得你很可爱，看了一眼你的护照也是想回程的时候看能不能和你坐在一起，我发誓那时候我根本没想别的。后来航班滞留了，我排队的时候站在你身后，也只是想能不能搭句话认识一下而已。我没想到会给我们分到同一间房，更没想到昨天晚上你会……”

“行了别说了。”后面的事情不用曺圭贤复述，想一想金厉旭就红了脸。这么说也不能都怪曺圭贤。金厉旭不知道该怎么想，干脆重新戴好眼罩，靠在枕头上。

过了一会儿身边的人才小心翼翼地来拉自己的胳膊：“厉旭你生气了吗。”

本来想一步一步来，现在怕是要连朋友都没得做。曺圭贤更有些沮丧，刚想再说什么，金厉旭拉下来眼罩，伸手从曺圭贤的口袋里拿出来手机，无比熟练地点亮屏幕，在曺圭贤面前晃了晃，用他的脸解了锁。然后拿着手机不知道做了些什么，就重新锁好手机，递给了曺圭贤。

曺圭贤有些不解地又重新解锁。手机停留在联系人页面，曺圭贤往下稍微翻了翻，就看到了金厉旭的名字，正静静地躺在曺圭贤的联系人列表里。

“厉旭你这是——”

“别废话。”金厉旭脸已经红了，还好有眼罩遮了些。他破罐破摔地补了一句：“飞行模式不能打电话，我这里没有你的，你要主动打给我。”

“好。”

“我现在要睡觉了。”金厉旭拉下眼罩，侧过身子，背对着曺圭贤。

而曺圭贤只顾拉他的手，看对方没有挣扎，才大着胆子凑过去，在万米高空的蓝天白云里，在对方的脸上，印下了他们正式认识后的第一个吻。


End file.
